Keine Panik!
by Steeljren-Dag
Summary: Tdv - WIP - Es ist mal wieder soweit, der Mitternachtsball steht ins Haus und will organisiert werden. Dieses mal mit Sarah und der fixen Idee, ein Musical zu inszenieren. Ob das mal gut geht?


======================================  
  
Keine Panik!  
  
======================================  
  
======================================  
  
Prolog  
  
======================================  
  
Zur Grundsituation:  
  
Wir befinden uns - wie könnte es anders sein - im lauschigen Transilvanien. Wer Viva Venezia gelesen hat -hinthint :-) -, wird vielleicht etwas verwirrt sein, aber der Sommerurlaub nach Venedig ist schon längst wieder vorbei. Es ist fast schon wieder Winter und Zeit für den nächsten Mitternachtsball. Eigentlich.  
  
Außerdem wurde es Zeit, sich um etwas zu kümmern, das ich bisher sträflich vernachlässigt habe: Magda und Herbi. Ich finde nämlich, dass die beiden einfach prima zusammenpassen würden. Als Freunde, versteht sich.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Seufzend lehnte Herbert sich wieder gegen die Schlossmauer. Er hatte auf einem kleinen Vorsprung direkt unter den weit ausholenden Zweigen eines Nussbaums Platz genommen.   
  
Träumerisch ließ der junge Vampir seinen Blick über den gut versteckten Schlossgarten schweifen, während er nach und nach die Blätter einer kleinen Blüte auszupfte. ‚Er liebt mich ... er liebt mich nicht ... er liebt mich ... er.. he, was soll das?!' Missmutig sah er auf das letzte noch verbliebene Blatt hinunter. Dann warf er die Blüte kurzerhand hinter sich und pflückte eine neue.  
  
"Koukol wird nicht allzu begeistert sein, wenn er sieht, dass du schon wieder den Garten verwüstest."  
  
Überrascht setzte Herbert sich auf. "Vater? Ich hab dich gar nicht kommen gehört."  
  
Der ältere Vampir ließ ein wissendes Lächeln sehen, als er sich neben seinen Sohn setzte. "Natürlich nicht. Du hättest nicht einmal eine Horde rebellierender Dorfbewohner durch den Garten stapfen hören."  
  
"Das stimmt nicht! Ich war nur gerade ... in Gedanken."  
  
"Falls die Gedanken sich zufällig um einen jungen, gutaussehenden Assistenzwissenschaftler gedreht haben ..."   
  
Herbert verzog das Gesicht und wandte sich wieder der Blüte in seiner Hand zu.   
  
Der Graf seufzte. "Herbert, wieso fragst du Alfred nicht einfach, ob er mit dir zum Ball gehen will? Du bist doch sonst auch nicht so schüchtern."   
  
"Alfred hast Bälle. Und wenn ich ihn frage, sagt er erst recht nein."  
  
"Merkwürdig und ich hatte immer den Eindruck, dass er nur Angst vorm Tanzen hat."  
  
"... und vor mir", fügte Herbert traurig hinzu.   
  
Graf von Krolock sah ein, das es keinen Sinn hatte, sich mit seinem Sohn schon wieder auf diese Diskussion einzulassen. Besser, gleich das Thema zu wechseln.  
  
"Nun übertreib aber nicht, ihr vertragt euch schließlich schon um einiges besser. Ich wollte mit dir ohnehin über den Ball sprechen."  
  
"Was gibt es da zu besprechen? Wir besorgen jemandem zum Beißen, wie jedes Jahr, wecken die ganze lästige Verwandtschaft auf, wie jedes Jahr und tanzen dieses blöde Menuett, wie jedes Jahr."  
  
"Genau das ist der Punkt, mein Sohn. Ich denke wir brauchen alle ein wenig Abwechslung." ‚Und vor allem du musst dringend auf andere Gedanken kommen', fügte er leise hinzu.  
  
"Und an was hast du dabei gedacht?", fragte Herbert scheinbar völlig ungerührt. Nur das Glitzern in seinen Augen verriet, dass er den Köder geschluckt hatte.  
  
"Das überlasse ich ganz dir und Sarah. Und Alfred natürlich, falls er mitmachen will."   
  
Der junge Vampir schien eine Zusammenarbeit mit seiner noch viel jüngeren Stiefmutter in spe recht skeptisch zu betrachten. Allerdings weit weniger feindselig, als er es noch vor ein paar Monaten getan hätte, wie der Graf erleichtert feststellte.  
  
Dennoch hielt er es für sicherer, den beiden einen Aufpasser zur Seite zu stellen. "Eines noch, Herbert."   
  
Der Angesprochene hob erwartungsvoll eine Augenbraue.  
  
"Ich habe beschlossen, dieses mal die GANZE lästige Verwandschaft einzuladen."  
  
"Wie jetzt? Wirklich ALLE?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Tante Martha?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Obwohl sie mich seit zweihundert Jahren mit der Tochter von diesem spanischen Baron verkuppeln will?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
Herbert zögerte einen Moment lang, bevor er hoffnungsvoll fragte: "Auch Karolina und Jonathan?"  
  
"Nein."  
  
Der junge Vampir ließ sich enttäuscht gegen die Wand sacken.  
  
"Sie gehören auch zur Verwandschaft."  
  
"Schon, aber Jonathan hat einen Vampirjägerkongress in Whitby, den er nicht verschieben kann."  
  
Man konnte Herbert nur allzu deutlich ansehen, wie enttäuscht er war, seine Schwester und ihren Mann mal wieder nicht zu Weihnachten sehen zu können.  
  
"Allerdings hat Karolina mir zugesagt, dass sie zur Not auch ohne Jonathan herkommen will."  
  
"Wirklich?!" Blüte und Liebeskummer schienen schlagartig vergessen, als Herbert seinem Vater um den Hals fiel. "Das ist klasse!! Dann kann ich ihr dieses geniale neue Hemd zeigen ... und wir können reiten gehen ... und Tante Rita ärgern... und sie kann bei den Vorbereitungen für den Ball helfen ..."  
  
Der junge Vampir nahm seinen Vater schon nur noch am Rande war, als er fröhlich und fleißig planend in Richtung Alfreds Zimmer schlenderte.  
  
Graf von Krolock sah seinem Sprößling gütig lächelnd hinterher. So glücklich hatte er ihn schon seit Wochen nicht mehr gesehen. Zu dumm nur, dass es nicht jedesmal so ein Wundermittel geben konnte, wenn Herbert wieder einmal in Liebeskummer versank.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Herbert brauchte normalerweise nicht lang, um zu Alfreds Turmzimmer zu kommen.   
  
Heute allerdings hatte er es noch nicht einmal durch den Ballsaal geschafft, als er mit einer anderen Person zusammenstieß - und wenig elegant auf dem Hintern landete.   
  
"Magda?" "Oh, tut mir leid, Herbi. Ich war gerade ganz in Gedanken ... Hast du schon gehört, was dein Vater vor hat?"  
  
Herbert ließ sich von seiner neuen Magd - und inzwischen auch guten Freundin - wieder auf die Beine helfen. "Wenn du das mit dem Ball meinst, er hat es mir gerade erzählt."  
  
Magda war viel zu aufgeregt um darauf zu achten, wie sich der andere Vampir das schmerzende Hinterteil rieb. "Wird das nicht absolut toll?! Ich meine ... wir dürfen ein richtiges Fest organisieren! Mit Kostümen, Musik und Tanzen und Dekorationen und Essen und ... oh das wird so gigantisch!"  
  
"Ich wollte gerade zu Alfred und ihn fragen, ob er mitmachen will. Du kannst ja mitkommen."  
  
"Super, dann können wir auch gleich Sarah mitnehmen. Die Arme darf sich von Chagall wieder eine Standpauke anhören, weil sie mit deinem Vater Essen gegangen ist, ohne ihm Bescheid zu sagen."   
  
Sarah zu finden stellte sich als nicht besonders schwierig heraus. Immerhin konnte man Chagalls Geschimpfe durch das halbe Schloss hören. Er hatte sich bereits so in seinen Vortrag hineingesteigert, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, wie Herbert und Magda den Raum betraten.  
  
" ... war wirklich unglaublich leichtsinnig von dir, mein liebes Fräulein! Kannst du dir überhaupt vorstellen, was da alles hätte passieren können? Wenn dich ein Vampirjäger entdeckt hätte, oder ihr nicht vor Sonnenaufgang zurück gewesen wärt, oder dieser alte Lustmolch seine schleimigen Griffel nicht von dir gelassen hätte!"  
  
"War das jetzt auf - oder absteigende Reihenfolge?"  
  
"Oi!" Erschrocken fuhr Chagall herum, als Herberts Stimme seine Schimpftirade durchbrach. "Ich hab euch gar nicht reinkommen gehört, Euer Exzellenz, bitte verzeiht. Kann ich etwas für Euch tun?", fragte er in der Hoffnung, dass Herbert über die wenig schmeichelhafte Beschreibung seines Vaters hinwegsehen würde.  
  
"In der Tat, ich wollte fragen, ob ich mir Sarah für ein oder zwei Stunden ausborgen darf ..."  
  
"Oh, aber natürlich! Eine so höfliche Bitte kann man doch nicht ausschlagen." Er wandte sich wieder an Sarah, die noch immer trotzig in einer Ecke stand. "Hörst du das, mein Kind? So benimmt sich ein Gentleman. Nichts von wegen heimlich mit einer jungen Dame aus dem Schloss schleichen ..."  
  
Der alte Wirt murmelte immer noch vor sich hin, als Sarah die Gelegenheit beim Schopf ergriff und mit den anderen beiden aus dem Zimmer floh.  
  
"Wisst ihr was absolut unfair ist?!", grummelte sie wütend, während alle drei die Stufen zu Alfreds Zimmer emporstiegen. "Ich hab mir immer gewünscht, dass ich irgendwann mal einen Mann kennenlerne, an dem Papa nichts auszusetzen hat. Dann geschieht dieses Wunder tatsächlich und wer ist es? Herbert!"  
  
Der Vampir setzte ein unschuldiges Grinsen auf. "Wo ist das Problem?"  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Noch jemand da? Und was haltet ihr davon?  
  
-neugierigsein- 


End file.
